


Twenty More Minutes, Tops.

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rhodey are stuck in an elevator after having a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty More Minutes, Tops.

Tony hung up the phone and glanced over at Rhodey.  He wasn’t looking at him, still.  Figured.  So he slid the phone back into his jacket pocket and leaned against the cool metal wall.  At least the power hadn’t gone out, too.  A stilled elevator was a remarkably quiet place.

"Technicians should have us moving in a few minutes," Tony said, mostly just to break up the silence.  Rhodey had probably figured that out on his own from Tony’s side of the conversation.  Still, Rhodey nodded in acknowledgment.  That relieved Tony, just a little bit.

He figured he shouldn’t push his luck by talking so he just stood there, crossed his arms and tried to look angry too but the truth was that he was already sorry about their stupid argument and it was getting _really boring_ in that elevator with Rhodey icing him out.  But he just stood there because he didn’t want to make it worse by trying to talk, and it was kind of fun to see how long Rhodey could draw this out anyway.  The longer it took, the better the making up would be.

After about ten minutes of absolute silence, Rhodey slid down to the floor and sat with his back against the wall and his eyes straight ahead.  That irked Tony a bit _(you’d rather sit on a dirty elevator floor than look at or talk to me?)_ but then Rhodey scooted over a little.  It was a clear invitation and Tony thought about pulling out his phone and building a War Machine in Minecraft, or maybe a replica of Stark Tower. 

But Tony sat down because he wanted to and he knew he would, even if he did whip out his phone just to be obnoxious.  He sat with his leg flush against Rhodey’s out of habit, because he’d forgotten to keep an inch or three between them because they were still supposed to be mad at each other - and apparently so had Rhodey, because he was reaching over and into the breast pocket of Tony’s jacket to retrieve his cell phone.  Tony was confused but he didn’t ask any questions, but then he understood as he watched Rhodey hold the phone up to each corner, where the cameras were, and their blinking red lights began to shut off one-by-one. 

"That’s better," Rhodey said (finally), and though he was happy that Rhodey was talking to him again he worried that the absence of cameras might mean a green light to keep fighting. 

Rhodey sat Tony’s phone down on his leg, then reached down and took Tony’s hand between both of his own. Tony rested their hands on his thigh and Rhodey gave a little squeeze, which Tony returned.  Rhodey looked at him and grinned, then shook his head, and Tony felt lighter, like he could finally breathe.  So it wasn’t that big of a deal at all, then.  Tony’s phone beeped and they both peeked down to read the message: maintenance couldn’t get the elevator moving and it was stuck between floors.  Twenty more minutes, tops, they promised, their deepest apologies to Mr. Stark and Col. Rhodes. 

Tony just rested his head on Rhodey’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  Twenty minutes wasn’t a bad wait. It was quiet and still in the there, and Rhodey was holding his hand.  They’d had worse days.


End file.
